Slimetacular
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: What do you do on Halloween when you have a prankster loving brother with a bucket of slime? For Loopsta.


_**Slimetacular.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope still own squat**_

_**Just a little Halloween one shot for you all to enjoy. Loops this is for you to following our discussing the other day I hope you enjoy it and I love you lots, keep smiling cos you're awesome. What do you do on Halloween when you have a prankster loving brother with a bucket of slime? Thanks to the bestest Beta ever for making this readable love you. **_

_Gordon carefully added the water to his green powder and grinned as it turned into a disgusting green slime. This was going to be the funniest Halloween ever. His brothers were expecting him to do something but they had no idea just what he planned. He quickly hid the bucket away as he heard footsteps approaching down the corridor. There was a knock at his door and it opened to reveal his only younger brother._

"_So what you got planned this year?" he asked as he wandered in, glancing around the room for any clues._

"_Don't worry, bro, you're safe. I have someone else in mind," he said cryptically._

"_You going to tell me?"_

"_Nope cos then they can't try and get it out of you. The less you know the better," replied Gordon._

"_Well, as long as I'm safe then I'll just watch and laugh."_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the gym the other two earthbound brothers were having their own conversation about Halloween. "He's so up to something," moaned Scott.<em>

"_Yeah but what and who is he after?" asked Virgil. Gordon tended to pick on one of them each year and that person would be in for a day from hell. It had been John last year and Virgil had a feeling it was going to be him this year. _

"_You thinking he's after you?" questioned Scott, sensing his brother's thoughts._

"_Yeah, I think I might swap with John for a week," muttered Virgil._

_Scott grinned, "After last year, there is no way John will agree to that."_

"_Well, if any of his plans involve Two then he's dead and I'll damn well resurrect him only to kill him again," said Virgil angrily._

"_Chill, bro, and if it comes to it then I'll help you," replied Scott, surprised by the sudden anger from his younger brother but he knew Virgil was tired. It had been a long week with rescues and then Two had needed some repairs to the engine so his brother had not rested much. In fact, this was the first time he'd stopped all week. Maybe Scott could have a word with Gordon and see if he could spare his brother some suffering, of course that could put himself into trouble._

_Virgil stood up, "Well, I'm off to do some more work on Two," he said, jogging out the room before Scott could say anymore which Virgil knew he was itching to do._

"_Nice try, Virge, but you are going to rest even if I have to make you," he muttered to the now empty room before heading off to find his youngest brothers._

* * *

><p><em>Virgil cautiously entered the cockpit of Two to see an eerie green glow coming from inside. As he approached the console he saw a large green envelope waiting for him. <em>

_Virgil picked it up and hesitated wondering if it was a good idea to open it up. However, curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. He pulled out a green card with Happy Halloween written on it. Something fluttered to the floor and he picked it up to find a photo of a bucket of something green. On the back it read._

_**Happy Halloween, Brother.**_

_**This is not for you but you deserve the laugh its going to create. Plus, its green just like your favorite machine and you taught me the simplest things can have the best effect. Enjoy the art I have created just for you.**_

_**G.**_

_Virgil stared down at the writing. This was not like Gordon, he'd just warned him of a coming prank that he could stop. Then at __a loud yell that came through his watch__, he realized it had already happened._

_Still with the card in his hand, he made his way out of Two and then out of the silo towards the kitchen, where he could still hear raised voices. He stopped in the doorway to see his oldest brother, covered in green slime, evidently the slime out of the bucket. It was running down his face and turning his white shirt a beautiful green shade. _

"_Looks like you were safe after all," said Scott as he spotted Virgil._

"_How did he get you?" asked Virgil, trying not to laugh._

"_It was over the kitchen door," muttered Scott, quietly._

"_He got you with a bucket over the door trick?" questioned Virgil._

_Scott just nodded making more green slime slither down his face. At that, Virgil burst out laughing. How on earth had Scott fallen for such a simple and obvious trick on today of all days? It was then Gordon's words from the photo made sense._

_Alan came strolling into the room, took one look at Scott and walked out laughing. Virgil meanwhile had composed himself enough to raise his watch to show John what had happened._

"_No need, Virge, I have it covered," replied Gordon appearing from the corner video camera in hand. "So how's my art work?" he asked._

"_Its good but its missing something to make it a really good Halloween picture," replied Virgil. _

"_I thought you might say that so I prepared a little extra just to finish it off," he said. Before Scott could react, he suddenly found himself being splattered in the chest with an orange paint filled water balloon. _

"_I'm going to kill you," Scott said angrily._

_Gordon just grinned and handed a camera to Virgil, "All yours, bro, enjoy," he said as he ran out the room._

_Virgil started laughing again but managed to quickly snap a few before Scott came after him as well._

"_He's dead," muttered the older brother as he ripped the now stained t-shirt over his head allowing the paint to drip down his torso._

"_You need a wash first," said Virgil, stepping back so he didn't get painted himself._

_An evil grin suddenly covered the season pilot's face. "Nope, what I need is a swim," he replied, knowing full well what the paint would do to the pool and more importantly who couldn't swim until it was cleaned._

_Virgil just said nothing as his brother stalked out of the room._

_Scott made his way to the pool and brushed his paint soaked hair out of his face. He then stepped out of his trousers which by now were also green and orange. He took a moment to watch as the pain dripped further down his body. Rivets of colour had already made their mark along his tanned chest and were now heading further. He dived into the cool waters of the pool and began making his way to the other end, the waters behind him becoming a beautiful blend of orange and green. Reaching the end he dipped his head back to wash the last of it out of his hair and then climbed out. _

_Grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist Scott made his way along the deck back to the villa as Gordon came out in his swim shorts,_

"_Happy Halloween, Gords, looked like your pool wanted to join in the festivities, too," he said, grinning at his prankster brother._

_Gordon looked to his now clean brother and then his now dirty pool. "Thanks, Scott, I've been on Dad for a week now to replace the filters and now he's got to. You're the best," he replied._

_Scott just shook his head and wandered back inside for a proper shower. "How in the hell does he always manage to do that?"_


End file.
